


Vampire Knight - Story Collection

by Fino_Al_Cielo



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Blood Bond, Blood Drinking, Character Development, Coma, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderswap, Healing, Hurt, Possessive Behavior, Secret Identity, Torture, collection, more to be added - Freeform, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fino_Al_Cielo/pseuds/Fino_Al_Cielo
Summary: Stories of various possibilities and adventures in different universes and scenarios.





	1. Recall AU: The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have like a bunch of ideas of what I could possibly do as a fandom however, I know for sure that I would either not have enough time to finish them or continue them. So, I decided to put all the ideas here in one giant collection. 
> 
> If any of you like one of these scenarios and wish to continue it, feel free to ask me before going ahead to start the prompt!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. These are just works that I either were inspired by other fandoms or created myself. Not beta'd by anyone but me.

* * *

**Crash!**

"Father?" Ai Kuran asks her father. She could feel it; something had changed. It was evident in his aura.

"Father, is everything okay?" she tried to ask again. She could feel Ren's presence right behind her. He* was a good support for her and she was glad that she had such a supportive brother.

"I..." Their father, Kaname Kuran, looked wide-eyed and was now clutching his shirt right above heart.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked this time, looking worried.

"I-I remember... and I can feel her presence..."

Both Ren and Ai had tensed when they heard what their father had to say. After staying quiet for a while, Ren said, "Of course, she did use her hea-"

"Ren!"

"No," at the refusal, both children turned towards their father. "I-I can feel her as though she is  _aliv_ e."

At the admission, Ai and Ren looked at each other confused.

"Mother used her heart to bring you alive so I'm pretty sure you can feel her as though she is alive," Ai said slowly, thinking that maybe the once pureblood had kind of well, to put it slightly, lost it.

What they weren't prepared for, however, was the sudden rise of their father's aura.

"T-this is..." Ai started

"The aura of the pureblood," Ren finished

"But that's impossible! His vampire genes should have been locked with his memories!" Ai exclaimed worriedly.

Just as she said that, their father decided it would be a good moment to run out of the house. Not knowing what to do, they followed the newly awakened pureblood.

"This place is-"

Ai stopped short as she saw  _what_ caused their father to do this.

There lying on the ground was...

.

.

.

Their Mother.


	2. Messed Up Family AU: The Problem

**Warnings:** Male Zero turned Female, possessive Ichiru, hints of manipulation and abuse

 **Summary:** Zero didn't wanted to be a vampire and didn't want to stay with the one who changed him. But one different request from Ichiru changed everything. Zero was taken along and Ichiru wouldn't let go of Zero. He manipulated Zero to listen to him and Shizuka and soon, he gave up fighting his brother. Now, at Cross Academy, Kaname, the rest of the vampires, Yagari and Cross found out about the Kiryuu twins. But wait. Wasn't Zero supposed to be a boy?

* * *

"...Isn't that right, Kiryuu Ichiru and Zero?" Kaname finished.

There was a notable shift in the atmosphere as both Zero and Ichiru straightened and tensed.

Ichiru's smile sharpened as he commented, "So you noticed."

"It wasn't really that hard. Both of you do have a strong resemblance to your parents," Kaname said and everyone noticed how Ichiru's eyes darkened at that and how Zero's hand twitched as though to get a weapon

Frowning internally Yagari continued, "I recognized some of the spells Zero used the other day. They were hunter spells and those spells that were specifically only taught to Zero along with the fact some of the moves are very similar to mine."

"I see," Ichiru said and had a brief frown on his face before lightening up. "Oh well, doesn't really matters. We weren't really hiding it."

"I thought that the Kiryuu twins were both male?" Kaname asked

"That's true," Ichiru confirmed but it did nothing to help the confused stares that were being passed. They kept looking towards one twin to the other.

"If you don't mind us asking," Takuma began, "but how is Zero a girl then?"

"There was a spell - a hunter's spells - that could cause a change between genders as long as certain criterias are met," Ichiru explained.

"So, is it permanent?" Cross asked with Yagari exclaiming, "Wait what? Since when was there a spell like that?!"

"Why would you know about it?" Ichiru sneered. "That spell was something only the Kiryuu family had access to and was kept a secret."

Kaname, while Ichiru was going on a long rant of why that spell was only available to the Kiryuu's, noticed Zero stiff as a board. She wasn't moving, talking or anything - as though she were a statue.

Frowning at what he observed, he intervened and repeated Cross' question, "So is it permanent?"

Ichiru took a deep breath after his rant was broken. "Of course, it's permanent," he scoffed. "Why else would Zero be a girl still?"

Unbeknownst to Ichiru, the vampires and the hunters glanced at each other because  _what?_

"So, Zero didn't like being a boy?" Ruka asked, looking over at the male-turned-female Zero. She had to admit, Zero was very pretty - probably even prettier than her.

"Nope, I always wanted to have a sister and Shizuka always wanted to have a daughter, so we told her to change her gender once we found that there was a spell," Ichiru replied as he took a sip from the cold tea in front of him.

 _Did they really just hear that?_ Kaname and the others had to blink in surprise and suddenly the dread started to rise.  _They_ told _her to change her gender? They didn't_ ask _?_

"Besides, Zero definitely looks better as a girl. Look at her," Ichiru said, taking a strand of her waist-long hair and kissing it, not paying attention to the looks of horror that were passing by. "She looks like a doll - well she still looked like a doll before she was well a she, but now? It's just more pronounced. Not to mention, she looks like the spitting image of Mother."

"I-I see," Cross replied after a moment of silence, once it was obvious that the rest couldn't. He felt sick - based on the signs from before (ohmygod! It was so obvious now! Zero was tortured or abused so much that she now bent to their wills...) and what they heard just now was sickening.

Ichiru then looked outside and saw the sun setting and sighed. "Let's go Zero. Mother is waiting for us. We'll be taking our leave now," he directed the last part to the still-shocked vampires and hunters.

Zero got up obediently and bowed a little in respect before leaving after her brother, leaving only silence in their wake.

Everyone looked at each other, horrified and vampires wondered why humans hated them.


	3. Restoration AU: The Ball

**Warnings:** Inspired by True Rose by YokaiAngel on FF.net

* * *

Zero stepped inside the ball, attracting everyone's attention. That much Zero expected because Cross had her disguise as a female to lessen down the suspicions and make her an easy target. 

After all, female hunters were very rare. 1 in 100 would actually be females. But, that was not the only reason why he was dressed as a she. 

Hi-Her looks, according to Cross, was very similar to that of a pureblood's or even a vampire. He-She knew without even knowing that she looked very similar to Shizuka and would make the job much successful. 

_'I need to get used to calling myself a girl and responding as well.'_

From the corner of her eyes, she could note the other hunters-in-disguise mingling in with the rest. There weren't many hunters - only Kaito and Yori and her inside the ballroom. Having too many hunters in would only make the target suspicious so only 3 were inside. 

Soon, her eyes caught the night class standing off to the side and wasted no time to head towards them. Frankly put, the eyes of the day class was annoying and creeping her out, so head towards the one place where they wouldn't bother doing anything. 

_'Ugh, I hate this! Curse you Cross!'_

* * *

Kaname Kuran was bored; the ball was boring and a total waste of his time. He could have been back in his office, finishing the pile of paperworks. 

Right now, he decided to stick close to his Inner Circle and was thanking all gods that Yuuki hadn't come. Lately, she had been whiny and annoying. She was also making her friends uncomfortable to be in her presence and had taken to disappear for some time whenever she was around. 

He couldn't really fault them though. Even he found dealing with Yuuki a bit annoying. It seemed that changing her back to a vampire had completely changed her; she had become so spoilt. 

He doesn't knows why she didn't come but he wasn't complaining. His friends were relaxed though that could also be because they had gone where they usually go when they needed to get away from Yuuki. How he knew? Well, the scent of lilacs and roses was often accompanied and though it felt familiar, he couldn't quite place it. 

"Kaname-sama," Takuma called his attention

"What is it?" he asked his friend who he noticed was a little bit fidgety and his eyes were darting back and forth. 

"U-Uhm, it's Kiryuu-kun... I mean-chan," Now there was something wrong with that statement. "She's headed this way." 

After Takuma said that, everyone followed his gaze to where... Zero was indeed coming close to them... just dressed as a female? 

Everyone glanced at each other and he understood why Takuma was that nervous. Zero resembled Shizuka Hio far too much, almost like she was her child. Even in his male form, there was a resemblance but as a girl? She was like the splitting copy of her. 

 _'The irony,'_  he thought. Plastering on a smile, he waited for the female-dressed hunter to reach them. It was also at that moment that the scent of lilacs and roses assaulted his nose and he had to blink his eyes in disbelief.  _'The others had been going to Zero?'_

But he hid the wonder and disbelief as soon as she reached them completely and offered her a wine glass. 

"I didn't expect you to interact with us 'leaches' Zero-chan," he said, amusement coloring his voice. His smile merely widened at Zero's glare for his honorific. 

Huffing a breath, she took the offered drink and said, "Cross made me dress this way. Besides, I'd rather interact with you leaches than with those... single-minded people who can't keep their eyes to themselves." 

Looking towards where she had come from, the Night Class indeed noticed how the rest seemed to  _want_ the hunter. And they could also feel a bit of gratefulness building considering that the hunter had indirectly complimented them. 

Though, they themselves couldn't help but admire the male-turned-female at the moment. But it had more to do with how she resembled a pureblood than anything else. It seemed that Zero apparently knew of that and so didn't say anything to them in regards to their staring. 

"I see what you mean. Though I must admit I can why they are staring at you like that," Kaname said, looking amused. And he truly wasn't lying. Purebloods were exceptionally beautiful so for the Night Class to be comparing to one - it's truly understandable why everyone couldn't keep their eyes off of her. 

Next to him, the others nodded. Zero seemed to glance at them from the corner of her eyes before admitting in a lower voice, "It's also why I don't like my looks." 

At that, everyone sported a frown; they understood the hunter didn't like vampires but to hate himself? Understandable though, since even he was sure he wouldn't like it to be being compared or even resembling to his family's murderer. 

"Still, I didn't expect you to come to us. Where are the other hunter that you hang out with, Zero-chan?" 

"At least, you guys can keep your eyes to yourself and not ogle at me," Zero responded. "Besides, I'm on a mission right now under the name 'Rien,' so call me that. It wouldn't help me if my identity gets blown open right now." 

At that Kaname and Takuma who were fluent in multiple languages frowned. 

"Rien?" Kain asked confused. 

"A nickname of sorts," Zero replied, not bothering to even pay attention at the two vampires exchanging concerned glances. 

 _'But Rien means... nothing in French,'_ both Kaname and Takuma thought worriedly.  _'Why would Zero choose a nickname like that? Or accept it?'_

However, they kept the curiosity to themselves. Zero was so far behaving nicely and they didn't wanted to have any kind of arguments right now. Besides, Kaname noticed that his friends had considerably relaxed in her presence. 

"A mission?" Kaname prodded instead. 

Zero or rather Rien seemed to hesitate and when they thought she wasn't going to say anything, Zero spoke lowly, "There is a hunter that seems to be targeting vampires but mainly purebloods for no reason. There hasn't been any casualties for purebloods but others vampires who were targeted 2 weeks ago are still unconscious with an unknown drug administered." 

Everyone was surprised that Ze-Rien had even responded and were happy to note that she wasn't as hateful as she seemed to like to make them believe. 

"So he's here?" Aidou asked and Rien responded with a nod instead of words. 

For a moment, there was silence as everyone was taking the time to digest what they heard when Shiki spoke, "How about a truce?"

Rien blinked once or maybe twice before she asked suspiciously, "A truce?" 

"Mm, of course if Kaname-sama approves," Rima said from Shiki's side

"Why would you want to have--" 

"Actually, that's a good idea, Shiki," Kaname cut in and Rien could not help but look startled at that. "We can help you capture this hunter in return for not firing your gun at us." 

Rien took a moment to look at him before saying, "This truce lasts for a week." 

"Alright," Kaname said. Inwardly he was happy, he was expecting that Ze-Rien would would only do it until the hunter was caught but he wasn't going to complain. 

"What do you guys say?" Kaname asked the others. 

"If Kaname-sama says so then its fine," the others agreeing with Aidou. 

Though, he noticed that everyone was absolutely beaming at the aspect. They were far more relaxed than he had ever seen them and a small smile lit his face. It seemed that Zero had helped them and probably is still helping them with their troubles.

He heard the music change and swirled his drink to the side before an idea popped into his head. He placed the drink aside and ignoring the looks of the vampires, offered his hand to the female hunter who was looking at him with wide eyes. 

"Care for a dance, Rien?" 

Rien looked at surprised and her hand momentarily twitched as if she wanted to break the truce before sighing and taking the offered hand. 

"After we go to the bar," she whispered and he merely nodded as that had been his intentions all along. The smell of drugs had hit him and he knew she wouldn't  _not_ notice. 

Well, part of his intentions. 


	4. Blood Bond AU: The Kiss

**Warnings:** Fem!Zero, Blood Bond

 **Summary:** Zero has defected to protect Kaname from the hunters!

* * *

Zero took Kaname by the hand and ran. For now, they had to get away - after all, she couldn't let the Association have him. 

"There they go!"

"Follow them!"

"Don't let them escape!

"CAPTURE THEM!" 

"Zero," Kaname whispered as he followed after the silverette. He couldn't believe that she was  _protecting_ him - the one who  _hated_ vampires and wanted nothing to do with them. "You don't have to do thi-" 

"Shut up, Kaname and just run," Zero hissed as she tugged at him to run a bit faster. 

They couldn't afford to use their actual speeds right now and neither could the Association because they were in public and Zero was definitely going to use that to her advantage. 

Hell will freeze before she hands Kaname in. 

* * *

"Bad News!" Takuma exclaimed as he bursts in the room/ 

"What's the matter?" Cross asked seriously. 

At the moment, everyone had to be wary, especially the vampires. He was aware that the Current Association's President wanted Kaname for his use. Right now, he was sure that the man was being hunted. 

"Z-Zero-chan's been declared a traitor and they want her dead!" he said which caused everyone to break into a flurry of questions

"Explain," Cross' deadly calm voice overpowered everyone's questions and they settled to look at the usually jovial man with wariness. 

Taking a deep breath, Takuma began to explain, "Zero apparently refused to hand over Kaname-sama and even severely injured a few dozen hunters in order to free Kaname-sama." 

"And now the Association is out for her blood," Aidou mumbled, feeling his respect for the hunter rise. He had always respected her that she could control her vampire self very well but his dislike for people insulting him dominated everything. He was also pretty sure that it was the same for every other vampires that knew Kaname-sama well enough. 

For a moment, everyone was quiet before Cross smoothly stood up and motioned everyone to follow him. 

"Where are we going?" Akatsuki asked

" _The_ hideout. Don't worry, Zero will bring Kaname there." 

* * *

"They're catching up to us," Kaname breathed out the obvious to Zero. They weren't using all their strength and it was making it easier for the hunters to catch up to them. 

Zero, however, payed no attention to that and merely continued to run, not letting go of the vampire. Her eyes quickly surveyed the busy road - thank god that there was a celebration going on - and landed on a store. 

She wasted no time heading inside and ignoring Kaname's confusion and instead picked a few garments that they could just wear over and quickly handed a bunch of cash to the cashier. 

"Where'd they go?!" 

"They couldn't have gone far!" 

She quickly handed Kaname the black trench coat to replace his white one and she herself wore a scarf around her neck. She took advantage of the hunters confusion and took off quickly, back into the crowd. 

"Zero, what are yo-" 

She ignored the pureblood in lieu of murmuring a spell to change her hair color temporarily. It was something that was only available to the Kiryuu family. 

"I feel them!" 

"They're this way!" 

With her hair color changed to black, she then took a few seconds to cast another spell - a more rarer spell that could hide the vampire auras. 

When an alley appeared to the side, she pulled Kaname along. The spell by then had been completed and their auras were completed masked. She even threw a bunch of containment spells to ensure that it would work and quickly pulled the wide-eyed hunter closer to her. 

Placing her mouth over his, she hoped that the hunters would quickly leave before startling as the kiss deepened and a hand circled her waist. 

"I can't sense them!" 

"Keep going - they were in this direction!" 

Kaname didn't let go of the silvered-now-turned-black haired vampire until a minute after the stampede of hunters had passed by. Kaname merely stared at Zero who, herself, was looking at Kaname before pulling him in again. 

This time the kiss was chaste and they quickly pulled back from each other again. 

"I prefer you with silver hair." 

Zero only snorted in amusement and tugged him back outside, "Let's go. I know a place." 

Kaname obediently followed behind her but this time, made sure to be at her side and his arm was still around her waist. 

It would also make it easier to blend in with the crowd like this. 

"I didn't know you knew how to hide our auras and change your hair color," he said softly

"A Kiryuu family spell." 

She knew they would have to talk after they got to safety. But for now, she was willing to refrain from touching the subject. From the looks of it, so was Kaname. 

The blood bond may have been accidental but it didn't mean that there was nothing going on between them - proved by the kiss. 

 


	5. Vampires vs Humans: The Finale

**Summary:** The new president of the Association is about to harm Kaname but is he? 

* * *

"Die!" The president yelled as he charged with his sword ready to kill the incapacitated pureblood

"Kaname-sama!" the night class yelled out together.

Gritting his teeth, Kaname looked defiantly at the charging hunter before his gaze was interrupted by a silver haired women standing with her hands out.

Time seemed to move in slow motion for Kaname who had actually started to care for the silverette. Flashes of the time they spent together flashed through his eyes.

_"Stop being an idiot," she scolded though there was amusement dancing in her eyes. "I wouldn't do that."_

_Laughter rang out as she laughed, for the first time, uncontrollably in the presence of vampires. At the time, she looked absolutely breath-taking_

_"I've learnt to accept my nature, Kaname. I- I just want to live freely now, without any worries."_

_"The reason why I didn't tell Yuuki it was me was because she would not approve," she said solemnly as she stared out. The moonlight gleaming off of her silver hair, casting an angelic halo. For some reason, Kaname was compelled to hug her, to drive away that look._

_"I did not die in the way you think, Kaname," she said quietly, looking uncharacteristically lost. "Yuuki wouldn't let me out of her sight and at the moment, I_ can't  _no, I don't have the time to indulge her."_

_"Despite how I act, I don't want this peace to be broken by anyone. Whether they be vampires or hunters. I don't care..._

It was at that moment when the sword was piercing through the chest did Kaname recall that ending of the sentence, _"If I have to die in the process to let the hunters or vampires know that they are wrong, then I will gladly do so."_

"Zero!"


End file.
